Forever love
by KinseyEldridge
Summary: I have posted this on another account, but due to my email address getting deleted I have reposted this. This is a story about my friend and how her relationship grows with Kurama. It has a bitter sweet ending. Fluff OCxKurama OCxHiei


**_Forever Love_**

I wrote this fanfic for Teku because she loves Kurama, and I felt like it.XD

A beautiful young woman sat on the porch on Genkai?s temple waiting for her love to come back from wherever he was.

She waited an hour when she heard a voice humming their special song, her wolf ears perked up hearing this, then she saw her wonderful redheaded fox coming up the stairs with a bundle of roses in his hand.

Teku then ran to him and hugged him tight almost crushing him.

"Hello honey," Said Kurama barely able to breathe.

"Where were you." Teku said letting go and now staring at the bundle of roses.

"Well I was getting you these of course." Kurama said handing his beloved the roses.

"Awww, that's so sweet, thank you!" Teku said kissing Kurama on the check to thank him.

"You're welcome, but I have something to tell you about those roses."

"What is it?"

Kurama?s checks turned a light shade of pink then. "I will love you until the last rose dies." Little did Teku know one of the roses was fake.

"But Kurama-" Kurama cut her off with a kiss.

"Trust me, one will last forever." Kurama said winking at her.

"Oh really?" Teku said questioningly.

"Yes." Kurama laughed at the cute face Teku made at him.

"Hn, you two go get a room." Kurama and Teku then turned to see their friend Hiei starring at them, "Hn, love struck fools." Hiei said walking away from the lovebirds.

Kurama's checks turned a bit pinker at the statement his friend made, but Teku just stuck out her tongue at him.

"Well what about Fear?" said Teku, Hiei stopped in his tracks at that statement, but then carried on replying with his oh so famous catch phrase "hn", and mumbling something noone could hear.

Kurama chuckled watching the scene.  
4 YEARS LATER (Teku was 16 when this thing started)

Teku walked into her room and set down the present she got for her newly wed husband for chrismas wondering where to hide it, then she turned her head to see the last rose that Kurama had given her along time ago, it was still living so Kurama still loved her.

She then looked beside it and saw a picture of her and Kurama's wedding, al her friends in the background laughing having fun, getting drunk.

Teku smiled, but then she heard a door open and it was Kurama with a flushed face. He had just came back from Yusuke's party for his guy friends.

"Heey sweety.." Kurama said almost losing balance as her came up to his wolf girl giving her a long passionate kiss.

Teku broke the kiss unwillingly, but she and Kurama needed to breathe sometime!

"So did you have fun at Yusuke's?" Teku asked giggling at the look on Kurama's face.

"Maaaaaaybe..." Kurama said with a twinkle in his eye reaching behind his back pulling out a little box raped in paper with a bow on it, "Merry charismas dear."

Teku gasped and took the box from Kurama's hand opening it to see a gold necklace with a heart shaped diamond pendant on it. "Thank you so much!" Teku said hugging Kurama,

"Here."

Kurama smiled seeing Teku pulling out a present and handing it to him, he took it and then opened it, inside was a charm bracelet with little silver foxes on it with green eyes. "Thank you." Kurama said kissing Teku and they both melted into the night.

10 YEARS LATER

It was valentines day and the air was crisp seeing as how it just rained the night before and in Kurama and Teku's home Teku was making valentine chocolates with her kids for her husband.

Her six-year-old son ran up to her with chocolate icing covering his face, "Mom I think we need to go get more icing, it just disappeared." The little red headed boy said cutely.

"Oh really?" Teku said getting a napkin to wipe off the crude on his face, "Then what was all over your face?" She said holding the napkin.  
"He ate the icing!" Her little girl said running up to them almost stumbling. (She is three.)

"Shut up, I told you not to tell!" He said poking his sister's shoulder with his elbow.

"Well that's fine, I have more icing in the cabinet." Teku said laughing.

Once the chocolates where done Teku's wolf ears heard the door bell ring, she went to open it and saw her friend Fear with around her arm holding chocolates and their kids behind them.

"HIIII!!" Fear greeted her friend with a hug screaming.

"Hey Fear-kun hey Hiei-chan." Hiei's eye twitched at the nick-name not wanting to go soft in front of his kids, or his friends kids.

"Hn, hey." Is all Hiei said stepping into the house and watching his kids run up to Kurama's.

"So where is Kurama?" Fear asked looking around.

"Oh he'll be home in a minute, he's just working on a little bit of paper work at the office."

And just as the sentence ended Kurama walked through the door with roses in his hands, and candy for his kids.

"DADDY!!" The kids ran up to him taking the candy from his hands and kissing his check and then ran off with them.

"Well it's nice to see you to." Kurama smiled, "Hello Fear, Hiei."

"Hiya! We came here to give you two your valentines chocolate." Fear said handing one chocolate shaped heart to Teku and another to Kurama.

"Hn, and it seems your kids are already eating their candy and chocolate." Hiei said looking over at the kids stuffing their faces with sweets.

Kurama sweet dropped, "Well you can leave your kids hear to play with ours if you want."

"Thanks, but we wouldn't want to interrupt your love feast." Hiei said smirking, "So we're going to take them to Genkai's and we're going to bring yours too."

"Awww, thank you Hiei!" Teku said.

A few minutes later with their kids and friend gone, they were all alone in the house...

"Here." Kurama said handing his wife a bundle of roses.

"Oh Kurama, they are so pretty!" Teku said smelling them, I'll go put them in the vase in my room now.? Teku said walking up the stairs and into her room putting them in the same vase where that same rose that was given to her so many years ago it was still alive...

Teku bent down to smell all of her roses and sighed deeply.

She felt a hand around her waist; she smiled warmly knowing it was her fox.

"I love you." Kurama said kissing her, "I love you too." Teku replied kissing Kurama.?

30 YEARS LATER

The couple now old are standing on a porch waving good bye to their grand children.

"Their good kids." Kurama said smiling.

"Yes, they are and I love them so much." Teku said hugging Kurama. (Hiei's kids married Kurama's XD)

Kurama hugged back and lead his still pretty wolf into the house, both setting down onto the sofa.

Teku then looked over at the coffee table seeing the rose that never died.

"Kurama, why hasn't the rose died, I don't understand?"

"Well it hasn't died because I still love you." Kurama said kissing her check.

"Well that's good, because I still love you." Teku sighed snuggling up to Kurama.

40 YEARS LATER

Teku and Kurama lay there on the bed looking like they were asleep, but they weren't, they were gone, blissfully.

Botan had taken them away a few minutes before the kids arrived; now crying for the loss of their parents.

Their little boy, now a fully grown man noticed a will on the night stand an read it out loud, and the last thing he read was, "We want to give you the red rose that was on this letter, we will keep loving you until it dies," the boy then picked up the flower recognizing it as the one his father gave to his mother when they were first dating, his eyes watered up and he tried not to cry, but it was to late, his sister came up behind him and started patting him on his back.

owari

Sorry Oboot making you two die..o I thought it would have been bitter sweet that way, and this is the first sappy like tragedy fluff fic I've ever made, hope you liked it!

2008- Yeah, I had to fix some stuff in it, for some reason the other site that I had this on made every other symbol into a question mark… Well I hope you enjoy, I know my boyfriend doesn't. XD But I do not love Hiei, I love my b/f. I know use his last name for my pen name along with the shortened version of my name. XP


End file.
